Danny Phantom vs Dark Assassin
by CyberActors15
Summary: A girl with amazing ghost powers and amazing Technology is targeting Danny and Sam because she wants revenge against the couple
1. Chapter 1: Dark Awakening

Chapter 1: Dark Awakening

**Shadow: Hey guys you know me as Shadow the Hedgehog and you also know me as the CyberActors15 Representative. I am here to tell you a lil about this story. First of all Danny gets a new enemy who is driven by revenge. This is 1 year after Phantom Planet so you know what that means. Also there is a Behind the scenes villain who you won't know probably until the end of the story and you as the viewers get to read the story and guess who it is. Also Sam will become Plant Queen Sam in this and Tucker will become Hulk Phantom later on. Oh yeah I just remembered that CyberActors15 does not own Danny Phantom or any other Nickelodeon Characters that will appear in this or me. But he does own OCs and this plot.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

She was wearing a hoodie as she walked into the house. She knew that she had to keep her identity masked. She went to the basement and pressed the hidden button that looked like a spider on the wall and waited.

The wall in front of her opened and revealed an elevator. She walked inside and the elevator closed. She waited as the elevator took her to the bottom floor. Once the elevator stopped and opened she walked out into this large cavern. She continued walking until she saw the cavern end and a river of lava.

"Ahh you're here. Don't worry there is an invisible bridge ahead so you can just walk across." A voice of a man said but she stayed perfectly still. "Oh yes I often forget that your sister died when I told her to do that. So I will make the bridge visible for you my dear."

The Bridge then became visible and she walked across it towards the voice.

As she walked she noticed lots of mutant creatures sitting on the walls watching her every move.

"So you said you could help me with my goals." The girl said as she saw the Man was sitting on his chair in the shadows.

"Yes. How old are you again?" he asked as he sipped a glass of wine.

"I am 17." She said.

"Understood, are you certain that you want to do the operation? Are you positive that you want to become the ultimate weapon of destruction." The Man said.

"Yes Dark Flame. I want to be able to use the power to my advantage." The girl said.

Dark Flame nodded and the girl came closer. He took out three needles, one had a glowing green substance, another had a dark black substance and the last one had a purple liquid, she put her arm out for them to be injected into her.

Dark Flame injected them into her body and the substance started flowing through her. Then she lay down on the operation table that was right next to the inactivated ghost portal. Dark Flame came and strapped her down as other needles connected to machines hovered above her. They would inject into her during the operation.

The table was pushed into the portal and then Dark Flame activated the portal and she then started to get effected by the power coursing through her. The needles got injected into her body and the Ghost Zone energy started coursing through her veins and DNA. Her physical body started to change into that of a Halfa.

Dark Flame then looked at the monitor and saw the ghost infection was rising in her. At 100 percent the transformation would be complete. He watched as the ghost infection got to 50 percent then he pressed another button that sent DNA samples into her body. DNA samples of Danny Phantom, Tucker Phantom when Tucker had ghost powers, Queen Sam when she had ghost powers, Dani Phantom, Vlad Plasmius, Maddie Fenton, Red Huntress and Nicolai Technus got transferred into her body.

Once the operation was complete the table got pulled out of the now fully activated ghost portal. The Shadow man looked at the girl who lay in front of him. But then her eyes opened and they were blood red.

If anyone could see Dark Flame's face then they would see an evil smirk that would be unmatched by anyone.

The Shadow man helped the teenage girl up.

"As promised you now have the powers of Danny Phantom, Vlad Plasmius, Dani Phantom, Queen Sam and Technus. You also have the strength of Tucker Phantom and the skills of Red Huntress and Mrs Fenton. You are now a Meta Halfa." Dark Flame said then he took out a mechanical suit.

"This will help you. It has powerful weapons that will help you in your journey. Enjoy it Dark Assassin."

~00000~

It was a normal day in Amity Park, birds were singing in the trees, teenagers where hanging out at Nasty Burger, cars drove on the road, Danny Phantom the Half ghost teen superhero and saviour of the planet was shot down by Skulker the Ghost Zone's greatest Hunter… wait what?

Of course in the City of Amity Park this was very common because this city was marked as America's most Haunted city.

Danny looked at the ghost that was attacking him and he smirked then flew towards the spectral being and then teleported behind Skulker, hit him, teleported in front of him, shot an ecto blast at him, teleported behind him, froze him, teleported in front, broke the ice and continued this until it got predictable.

Skulker took out his blade and hit Danny with the blade but then he got shot in the back by a powerful laser.

"I won't allow you Kill Danny Phantom. He's too much of an asset to me." A female voice that Danny didn't recognise said.

Danny and Skulker looked to see a girl in black and purple flexible armour. She also had a pink ghost glow on her body. The only thing that could determine her identity, were her eyes that glowed behind the see through mask but the eyes were blood red.

She then created a lightning bolt in her hand and shot Skulker thus short circuiting his suit.

Danny then got out of his shock and took out the Fenton Thermos and sucked Skulker in.

"Uh thanks." Danny said.

"Hm so you're Danny Phantom? You're as cute as everybody says. How about you and I hook up?" she asked.

"Sorry, I've kinda got a girlfriend." Danny said.

"Oh that's unfortunate. Then again I always knew you had a witch as a girlfriend who was bewitching you. Oh by the way my name is Dark Assassin." she said before she shot a lightning bolt at Danny.

If Danny hadn't pulled up an ecto shield and jumped out of the way he would be dust.

Guns appeared on Dark Assassin's arms and she started shooting at the halfa.

Danny started dogging and running away but then Danny saw Sam out of the side of his eye and so did Dark Assassin.

Dark Assassin then forgot about Danny and went for the defenceless girl with a glowing blade drawn out.

Danny noticed this and he became afraid for Sam so he teleported in front of Sam and Let out his Ghostly wail. Dark Assassin went the power blasting against her. She knew that this was Danny's most powerful move and if she played her cards right then Danny would be powerless to protect Sam.

But she noticed something about Danny that was wrong the wail was getting stronger and it was lasting longer than it usually would.

Dark Assassin then teleported back to Dark Flame's underground lair.

Danny stopped the wail but not because he was tired but because he saw that Dark Assassin was gone.

Tucker and Sam ran to Danny.

"Dude what was that about?" Tucker asked.

"All I know is that that chick tried to kill me. But guys that's not the problem. The problem was that this girl was a halfa. I could sense the energy flowing off her body." Danny said.

"But Danny, aren't you, Vlad and Dani the only Halfas that exist." Sam said.

"That's not true Samantha." The voice of Clockwork said as Clockwork faded into existence. "Dark Assassin is also a Halfa and I wish I could tell you her identity but that would literally destroy the future. But I need to tell you something more important. There are in fact six Halfas that exist." Clockwork said then he smirked.

"Daniel when you lost your powers how easy was it for them to return?" the ghost asked.

"Well I only got to get attacked by a lot of ghosts for Ectoplasms to flow through my body again." Danny said. "I also learned that a very powerful ghost could have reawakened my abilities." Danny said.

Clockwork smirked then he launched two powerful ecto blasts at Sam and Tucker but they just sunk into them. Two twin plant green rings appeared on Sam's waist and two emerald green rings appeared on Tuckers waist.

The rings went up and Sam turned into Plant Queen Sam and Tucker turned into Hulk Phantom (Tucker Phantom final form).

Tucker took a look at himself then he smirked.

"Okay now we're Team Phantom." Tucker said while smirking. "Hey where did Clockwork go?"

"So he just pops in gives us powers and pops out? Really social isn't he?" Sam said almost sarcastically.

"Well I guess I have to teach you guys how to use your powers before Dark Assassin shows up again." Danny said.

~00000~

Dark Assassin walked into the underground lair while she removed her helmet and let her hair fall out.

"Danny Phantom is Getting Stronger." She said.

"I saw from the screens. Tell me Paulina why are you so against this teenager." Dark Flame asked.

The Latina girl stepped into the light thus revealing her angry face.

"Danny was meant to be with me. He loved me before he loved that gothic geek. But he broke my heart to be with her. Danny Phantom isn't my main enemy but Sam Manson is. I will destroy her for bewitching Danny." Paulina yelled as her eyes glowed red. Then she broke down and started crying.

"Once I kill her Danny will be free of her seducing and we will rule together." Paulina said as she slowly got up.

"Well Paulina, you will be victorious. With my technology it is a guarantee that it will happen." Dark Flame said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: Paulina is Dark Assassin! Fenton what did you do to drive her off the edge.**

**Danny: I don't know. But what I do know is that this means trouble. **

**Shadow: What will happen next, who is Dark Flame. Read to find out. Review to tell us what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Darkness

Chapter 2

**Shadow: Well guys, here is the next Chapter. Fenton do a brief recap of what happened before.**

**Danny: Okay Paulina got ghost powers from this person who stays in the shadows. She fought me, I won. Clockwork came and gave Sam and Tucker powers. So yeah that's about it.**

**Shadow: Well alright**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Paulina walked in school looking for Danny. She was going to get him to like her today. She wore the most expensive may cup her father could find, a mini skirt that was way too small, and a tank top.**

**Her motto of the day was that she would flirt until it hurt. She was finally going to get the Ghost Boy to fall in love with her and forget about the gothic witch. **

**The spoilt little rich girl was looking forward to getting Danny all for herself. **

**She found Danny and walked over to him while ignoring all the other boys who tried, desperately tried, to talk to her. She made her way to Danny who was standing next to his geek friend Tucker.**

**Paulina knew that she had to be nice to the geek until she had Danny wrapped around her finger. Then all the geeks would go.**

"**Hi Danny." Paulina said in a flirty tone. "How are you feeling today?"**

"**Oh hi Paulina. I'm great thanks." Danny said not even taking notice of her attire or the fact that she was flirting with him.**

**Paulina did a quiet sigh. "Danny you know the girls' choice dance is coming up and I was thinking that you and I could go and have a little fun." Paulina said while winking at the teen.**

"**He's already going with me." The voice of that witch said. Paulina turned around and looked at the girl. **

**Sam ignored the death glare and went next to Danny before she planted a kiss on his cheek.**

"**Stay out of this wench. This is for Danny to decide." Paulina said.**

**Only now did Danny start showing any proper emotion. "Hey Paulina don't call my girlfriend a wench. She is the love of my life, so stop treating her like she is trash." Danny said as his eyes flashed green. Paulina's heart literally felt like it shattered. **

**But then someone behind Danny got bumped into him and his science project fell over Paulina. She was now wet and covered in mud. Her may cup was also running. **

**Now her heart Shattered. Danny had just spilled muck all over her. People around her were laughing Danny's voice got filtered out. **

**Paulina away, crying. She ran for what seemed like forever.**

Paulina burst out of bed screaming, tears rolled down her cheeks as that nightmare/memory replayed in her mind. Paulina's eyes glowed red with anger before she launched a lightning bolt that hit the wall.

"I am going to KILL the Witch Sam Mason, and then Danny will be all mine." Paulina said to herself as she got out of her bed.

That had happened two weeks ago. She had met Dark Flame two days after and he had promised to change her life. She knew she couldn't completely trust Dark Flame, she knew that Once Sam was dead she would kill him for what he had done to her family.

Because of him her sister had died, her mom became crazy and her dad got that injury, she stayed safe and her cousin's story is still unknown.

Paulina got into her usual clothes and walked down to see her mother and her new therapist. As Paulina got close a red wisp of energy escaped her mouth.

Paulina sighed and walked to her mom and the therapist.

"Oh you are Penelope Spectra, my mom's new therapist right?" Paulina asked.

"Oh yes I am your mom's knew therapist." Penelope said.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" Paulina asked.

"Sure." Penelope said and smirked. She followed Paulina to the kitchen and watched as she ordered all the servants to get out. "What did you want to speak about?"

Paulina then grabbed her wrist and her eyes glowed red before high voltage energy started shocking Penelope.

"Listen you stupid ghost wench. I know what you are and what you are doing here." Paulina said before Penelope lost the form she was holding and became her natural ghostly form Spectra. Paulina then smirked and snapped the ghost bones in her arm. "Now listen here. If you ever try to do that again I will end your pitiful little life. I will make you suffer something far worse then what I am going to do to you know."

~00000~

Danny heard his doorbell ring and went to the door. What he saw completely shocked him. He saw Spectra bleeding green ectoplasm with lots of scars and tears on her body. And what Danny had learned from Anatomy she had multiple broken bones.

"Spectra what happened." Danny asked. Even if she was one of his enemies who constantly tried to suck his life force from his body while he was still using it his golden heart would not stand to see her or any one abused like that.

"It… she… I… only wanted snack… red eyes… blood red eye…" Spectra stuttered.

"Guys I need a little help please." Danny called. Sam and Tucker came and saw the sight of Spectra.

"Danny what happened to her?" Sam asked.

"She didn't give me the full explanation but she is very afraid." Danny said. "I need your help to get her to the ghost zone before she dies completely." Danny said.

All three of them turned into their ghost form but then Spectra began to panic. "Red eyes. Keep… away." She said as she cowered in fear. "Female Halfa…"

Danny quickly understood. "Tucker, go out of your ghost form, you to Sam." Danny said before he picked up the wounded ghost. "I'll take her into the Ghost Zone and to Frostbite."

"Wait Danny what if this is a trap." Sam asked worried.

"Sam no trap would go this extreme. And it is clear that she ran into Dark Assassin. I have to get her to the safety of the Ghost Zone." Danny said. "And I am going to go as fast as I can so I need the portal opened before I get to it. I also need you to clear the path for me to fly quickly." Danny said then Sam and Tucker nodded.

Danny heard to ghost portal opening he shot into the lab and into the Ghost Zone at a speed that would put Flash to shame.

All Danny's family saw was a black and silver blur speed past them into the portal.

Danny flew with a high speed as he held Spectra who was still losing ectoplasm. Danny noticed that Spectra was slowly starting to heal but her injuries were so deep that she would lose her afterlife before she could heal.

Danny concentrated on the energy that was being given off from Spectra's core and noticed that it was very low and by the large scar on her chest he could presume that she had a direct attack to her core. Danny then decided to let some of his own energy enter Spectra so that she could heel a little faster and stay conscious longer.

Danny knew that he was taking a little time so he focused on the cold that was close enough to his Ghost Core and he felt the far frozen. And in a green flash of light Danny and Spectra were gone.

The two landed right in the Far Frozen right in front of Frostbite.  
"Frostbite I need your help." Danny said before Frostbite noticed Spectra and her condition.

Frostbite quickly took Spectra to one of the infirmaries, while Danny passed out because of his tiredness.

~00000~

Clockwork was looking at his viewing orb as he watched the events unfolding. Clockwork had a deep frown on his face. His curse made his afterlife (even though he had been born as a ghost) a living hell. There were a lot more tragic events in history than there were ever positive events. This evil that had transformed this once happy rich girl into this evil monster just enjoyed how his plan was turning out while the safety of others were being thrown into the fire.

Clockwork then smirked as he saw the time on one of his clocks. "June it's time." Clockwork said to the ghost that had materialised behind him.

"Finally, thank you Clockwork. I won't let you down." The girl said before she teleported out.

Clockwork enjoyed moments like these, when he saw the light that came with every situation. Clockwork then picked up one of his time medallions and then sent it away in a portal.

"Good Luck heroes." Clockwork said.

~00000~

Danny finally awoke and went to see how Spectra was doing.

When Danny walked into the infirmary he saw Spectra looking a lot better than she did when he found her. She was in her human like disguise and looked more like a teenager than an adult.

"Ahh Great One, Spectra is doing fine and we have been able to stabilise her core. But we also need the purist type of ectoplasm to give her to refresh for the blood loss. We need some of yours." Frostbite said.

"Mine?" Danny asked.

"When you got shocked by your parents' portal you were exposed to Ghost Zone energy and thus making your blood fused with energy fresh from The Ghost Core, the most powerful form of Ectoplasm in all of existence. This means that your ghost energy could save the life of all the ghosts that exist and have other uses. Also it has regenerative properties." Frostbite explained. Danny understood and allowed then to take an ectoplasm sample from him.

Danny then told Frostbite to contact him to give him a progress report on Spectra before he left to go back home.

~00000~

Once Danny got home he was tackled by his family and friends.

"Danny you're home." Jazz said.

"Oh C'mon guys I was only gone for a few hours." Danny said.

"A few hours… more like 1 weak." Tucker said.

"Have I really been out that long?" Danny asked.

"Yes you have." Sam said. "So how is Spectra doing?"

Danny then explained what Frostbite had told him about Spectra and his ghost form. And when he was done there were some clearly shocker faces in his family.

Danny's eyes then flashed white and he grabbed his head.

**Danny saw Dark Assassin attacking Danielle by Amity Park Harbour. **

**Dark Assassin was about to destroy Dani and he noticed Dani was bleeding. **

"**Daddy." Dani cried out.**

Danny's eyes returned to normal and he knew that Dani used her ghost telepathic link to call her parents Danny and Sam. (Dani is also a clone of Sam)

Danny then changed back into his ghost form and shot out of the house and flew towards the harbour and the closer he got the angrier he became.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: Holy what the hell is Paulina going to do to Dani?**

**Danny: Will Dani survive, will I get there in time read and revew to find out.**


End file.
